


I Am The Walrus

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: How to succeed at doubles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2005. These two.<3

"Pay attention," Oishi called across the net. "You're still not adjusting your formation properly."

"It's my partner," Momo said and turned around to look at Kaidoh.

"You're the one who didn't move back, moron," Kaidoh said, narrowing his eyes.

"You were supposed to move up," Momo said.

"Hurrah! We've got them confused now, Oishi," Eiji said.

Oishi sighed. "We're trying to teach them, Eiji, not beat them. Come on, guys, let's try it again."

They practiced for another half hour. Momo hated it. He had to think, think, think the whole time he was playing. About his position, about the ball, about his opponents, about his partner.

Momo didn't want to think about Kaidoh. Kaidoh was the one who was holding Momo back.

"Why can't we play doubles like we usually do?" Momo asked after another botched attempt. "This doesn't feel natural."

"Nothing does, at first," Oishi said. "But if you practice enough, you can take your doubles game to the next level. Then you'll be able to move into position without having to think about it first."

"You two look so funny," Eiji said. "Like walruses lumbering around the court."

"Momoshiro," Kaidoh said. "You're making fools of us. Work harder."

"Me?" Momo said. "It's not me, Mamushi, it's you."

"You're the one who doesn't know when to move back and when to move forward."

"You're the one who has no sense of co-operation."

Kaidoh grabbed the front of Momo's shirt. "You're dragging us down with your stupid power tennis."

Stupid Kaidoh picking a fight again. Momo couldn't let him get away with that. He fisted Kaidoh's collar. "You're dragging us down because your net play sucks."

Kaidoh hissed in Momo's face. "What did you say?"

"Momo! Kaidoh!" Oishi said. "Stop that!"

"I said you suck, Mamushi." Momo was so close to Kaidoh that it was hard to focus his eyes. He could feel Kaidoh's breath on his face and it made him want to start scrapping right there on the court.

"I told you to stop," Oishi said. "Let go of each other."

Momo held on a few seconds longer, then pushed Kaidoh away just as Kaidoh pushed Momo. Momo still glared at Kaidoh and Kaidoh glared back.

"I saw this nature program where walruses duelled each other on the beach," Eiji said. "They bellowed and smashed their tusks together."

"Let's try this again tomorrow, okay?" Oishi took Eiji's arm and pulled him away. "Be ready to work harder."

"Now we have to do this again," Momo said. "All because you won't look where you're going."

"If you had the least bit of consideration for other people," Kaidoh said.

"I'm considerate of people," Momo said. "Just not snakes with sucky net games."

"Shut up, you monkey moron," Kaidoh said. "I'll beat you every time."

"It's easy to say so." Momo gripped his racquet tighter.

Kaidoh vaulted over the net and moved into receiving position. "Come on," he said. "Serve."

"Okay," Momo said, and served.

It took him five minutes to win the first point. Kaidoh took the next one in four. Momo controlled his shots more tightly. He knew where Kaidoh needed to stand to hit the Boomerang Snake and Momo had to seal that shot if he wanted to win.

The next point went to Momo. Good, good. He was going to hold his service game and then he was going to break Kaidoh's service in the next one.

Momo heard Kaidoh swear. He saw the ball rising up and up. Momo ran and jumped to meet it. He was soaring now, racquet high, ready to smash the ball down like a bolt of lightning. Momo laughed out loud. This was tennis.

"Stop!"

Momo stopped in mid-swing, before he even realised Tezuka had spoken. The ball bounced away. Momo dropped to the court and fell to one knee. Across the net, Kaidoh was looking at the ground, standing still with his shoulders hunched up.

"You two are not to play any more matches against each other," Tezuka said. Momo didn't know how long he had been watching. "Work on your doubles game."

"Yes, buchou," they both said. Tezuka called out that practice was over and people started leaving the courts.

"Getting us into trouble like that," Kaidoh muttered.

"This match was your idea." Momo swung his racquet a few times. He could feel the incomplete smash nagging at him like a song without a final chord. And to leave the game like that. It almost made him itch. "Hey, Mamushi." Momo caught up to Kaidoh. "Are you satisfied with this?"

"Are you saying you'd go against Tezuka-buchou?" Kaidoh stopped and stared at Momo.

"No, no," Momo said. "But he just said we couldn't play tennis against each other, right?"

"So?"

"So there are other ways to settle this. Get your stuff and come on."

Momo could see the struggle on Kaidoh's face, but he knew Kaidoh would give in. Kaidoh's shoulders finally dropped and he hissed at Momo. "All right, but this better not be some stupid trick."

"Jeez, don't you trust me?"

Kaidoh didn't answer. They changed from their practice uniforms into workout clothes. "Where are we going?" Kaidoh asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Momo said.

"You're annoying," Kaidoh said, but he followed Momo.

"Wait, guys." Kawamura caught Momo by the shoulder. "You're not going to go play after Tezuka told you not to?"

"Of course not," Momo said. "Don't worry."

Kawamura bit his lip. "Be careful, okay?"

"Momoshiro," Kaidoh said, once Kawamura had gone.

"If you want to back out, that's fine," Momo said.

"Like I would."

"All right, then." Momo led the way across the school grounds to a cement courtyard. Some of his classmates were still there. "Hey, Koga," he called. "Lend me a ball."

"Put it away when you're done." Koga tossed a basketball over to Momo.

Momo passed it to Kaidoh. "One on one," he said.

"This is stupid." Kaidoh bounced the ball a few times. It made a hollow sound against the concrete.

"If you leave now, you forfeit." Momo dropped his bag on a bench. "One point per basket, play to twenty-one, but you have to win by two."

Kaidoh set down his bag. Then he stood at the free-throw line and took a shot. It just brushed the rim on the way in. "Fine," he said.

Momo grinned. "Your ball to start," he said. "Since you let me serve."

"Ready?" Kaidoh dribbled the ball and looked over at Momo.

Momo moved closer and bent his knees. "Ready."

There was no more warning. Kaidoh dodged around Momo, stopped just inside the key, and took a shot. The ball hit the back of the rim and Momo moved to pick it out of the air on the bounce, but it hit the front, rattled, and went in. "One - zero," Kaidoh said.

"You're supposed to say 'go' or something first." Momo took the ball and dribbled it, zig-zagging over the court while Kaidoh tried to slap the ball out of his hands. Momo broke free and went for a jump shot that circled the rim a few times before dropping in. "One all."

The next basket was Momo's as well, a sweet shot that sailed past Kaidoh's reaching hands and banked off the backboard.

Then they started getting serious. When Momo had the ball, he could usually make the shot. But it was hard to take the ball from Kaidoh. Kaidoh wasn't that fast, but he had great footwork and when he couldn't move around Momo, he would crouch and duck under Momo's arms.

Sweat ran down Momo's face and into his eyes. He swiped it away with his arm as he chased Kaidoh down. He managed to knock the ball away just as Kaidoh took a shot. Momo moved under the basket, ready for a lay-up. Kaidoh crashed into him and they both went sprawling.

"Hey, that's a foul," Momo said.

"Take a free throw, if you're such a baby," Kaidoh said.

"I don't need it," Momo said. "Not against you." He was three up on Kaidoh now, seventeen to fourteen, and it wouldn't be long now before he crushed the viper and made him cry.

They played rougher now, slapping, bumping. Momo elbowed Kaidoh in the gut, harder than he'd meant, but Kaidoh didn't say a word. The score see-sawed and they passed twenty-one without either of them gaining a big enough lead to win.

Momo panted as he ran. The ball, had to get the ball from Kaidoh, had to win. The only sounds Momo could hear were the slap of shoes on the concrete, the ring of the ball against the backboard, the grunts and the swearing. All he could see was the court, the ball, and Kaidoh.

Kaidoh backed away from Momo, keeping the ball out of Momo's grasping hands. Then he spun and sunk a hook shot that left Momo gaping. "Twenty-nine - twenty-eight," Kaidoh said and tossed Momo the ball.

All right, this was it. Momo had to do it now, score and score and score again, and shut Kaidoh up. He moved back, feinted left, feinted left once more, then broke around Kaidoh and drove for the basket.

"Momoshiro," Kaidoh said.

Free now, open. All the unused energy from the smash flowing through Momo's legs, his arms, powering him. Running, crouching, ready to spring, to fly up up up and slam dunk score. Momo opened his mouth and yelled. He bent his knees and jumped.

Then he tripped over his own shoelace and fell flat on his face.

Momo could hear Kaidoh take the ball and score. Then Kaidoh came over. "Your shoelace is untied."

"Bastard," Momo said. "Scoring was more important than seeing if I was all right?"

Kaidoh shrugged. "Are you all right?"

Momo didn't answer. His knee was scraped but that was all. He got to his feet. "Another game."

"No," Kaidoh said and passed Momo the ball. He went over to the bench and pulled a towel out of his bag.

"This isn't over," Momo said. "You can't just leave it like this."

Kaidoh wiped his face and slung the towel around his neck. "I have to go." He put his bag over his shoulder.

"Tomorrow, then," Momo said. "I won't let you beat me twice."

Kaidoh looked at Momo but didn't say anything. He clicked on a stopwatch and put it in his pocket. Then he jogged away.

"Dammit," Momo said. He sat down on the bench and looked at his knee. The scrape wasn't bad. It stung but his pride stung more. And what was up with Kaidoh doing all that extra running? He was throwing it in Momo's face, trying to look like he was better than Momo.

More importantly, though, Momo was starving. He changed and called Echizen to meet him at the hamburger shop.

Kaidoh had just better watch out, he thought as he walked. Tomorrow, Momo would win for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good, good," Oishi yelled across the court. "Today you're doing much--"

Momo stepped back and collided with Kaidoh.

"--better."

"Watch where you're going, dumbass," Kaidoh said and shoved Momo away.

"The one who's going forward should watch out for the one who's going back," Momo said. He stepped closer to Kaidoh. The viper should be careful who he was shoving.

"Look, Oishi," Eiji said. "A walrus dominance display."

"If you weren't in the wrong place, this wouldn't happen." Kaidoh turned his back on Momo and walked to the end of the court.

"Aaagh." Momo clutched his head. "How do you remember all of this?"

"It just takes practice," Oishi said. "You two can do this. Just...well, instead of assuming that your partner is going to mess up, you should trust that he'll be in the right place."

"Sure," Momo said. Well, it wasn't like either of them were messing up on purpose. And if there was one thing he couldn't fault Kaidoh on, it was working hard. Except that Kaidoh worked too damn hard. 

Momo stepped into position. All right, he couldn't let the snake show him up. He was going to get this, if it killed him.

They did a little better after that, at least well enough to stop most of Eiji's wisecracks. But Momo still felt awkward and slow. He wanted his body to just react, not to wait for his brain to work out where he was supposed to go.

"Good job, you two," Oishi said when they were done. "Keep it up and you'll get there."

"I hope so," Momo said.

"Just don't slack off," Kaidoh said, walking past.

"Hey, Mamushi," Momo said. "I'm going to slaughter you today." At least with basketball, there was no pressure to play nice with Kaidoh.

"I don't have time for that stupid game," Kaidoh said.

"Excuses, excuses," Momo said. "You can't just take one win and then quit. That's not fair."

Kaidoh hissed.

"You're just scared you'll lose."

"Shut up!" Kaidoh pushed past Momo. "You're the one that's going to lose."

They argued all the way to the basketball courts.

The game was heated from the start. Momo got the first three baskets. Then Kaidoh made a run of five. Momo stole the ball and sank a shot from outside the three-point line. Yes! He punched the air. No way Kaidoh could top that. "I should get at least two points for that one," he said.

"You can't change the rules now," Kaidoh said. "Just because you can't win any other way." He took the ball and headed for the basket.

"Bastard," Momo said and moved in to guard him. He tried to slap the ball away, but got Kaidoh's arm instead. He moved back and jumped to take the ball out of the air when Kaidoh shot.

Momo landed with the ball and went for a bank shot. It missed and he leapt to tip it in. Kaidoh slammed into him, but Momo had already made the basket.

It ended twenty-one - eighteen for Momo. "That's more like it," Momo said. "Yesterday was just a fluke."

Kaidoh didn't answer. He was already picking up his bag, getting ready to run off. Still trying to show Momo up. Well, Momo wasn't going to let Kaidoh do that any more.

"Wait," Momo said and Kaidoh looked up. "I'm coming with you."

"You?" Kaidoh stared.

"Can't let you get ahead of me," Momo said. He tossed the ball to another group of boys and grabbed his bag. "Ready."

"You won't last," Kaidoh said. He clicked his stopwatch and started to jog. Momo caught up and they ran side by side.

After a few minutes, Momo asked, "How far are we going?"

"I'm running ten kilometres," Kaidoh said. "I don't know about you."

Ten kilometres, after a hard practice and then a basketball game. Not to mention carrying the weight of his bag. Momo wondered if this had been a good idea. Not that it was even an idea, as such. More like a whim. Or a challenge.

"If you're doing it, I'm doing it," Momo said and then he saved his breath for running. The pace wasn't too bad, he could definitely do this.

After half an hour, Momo's legs felt like limp noodles. His chest ached and his shoulder was sore from his bag. He wasn't going to give up, though. He panted, open mouthed. He thought he had a bottle of water in his bag, but he didn't know if he had the energy to get it out while they were still running.

No matter. The most important thing was that he stick it out and not let Kaidoh know how much he was suffering. It couldn't be that much longer. He could make it. He was just as tough as Kaidoh.

"How much longer?" Momo heard himself say and he could have bitten the tongue right out of his mouth. A drop of sweat rolled down between his shoulderblades.

Kaidoh looked over. "Weakling," he said. "This way." He turned a corner and in five minutes they were at the park. "Slow down," Kaidoh said and they jogged a while, then walked, then stopped.

Momo dropped onto the grass. "Stretch, you fool," Kaidoh said. Momo dragged himself to his feet and stretched. The muscles in his calves burned as he pulled them. He rummaged in his bag and found the water. He drank half of it in one long gulp.

"That wasn't so bad," Momo said. Not exactly a graceful performance on his part, but he made it. That should show Kaidoh that Momo could take just as much as Kaidoh could.

"Are you done?" Kaidoh said. "Because I'm not." He took his racquet out of his bag and began to swing it, over and over.

There was nothing for it. Momo got out his racquet and practised his swings. He could do just as many as Kaidoh. Even if his arm dropped off afterwards.

After a while, he thought it would. But Momo just kept going, breathing out a loud "ha!" with every stroke. When Kaidoh finished, Momo made himself keep going for a few more strokes, to make up for the ones he'd missed at the beginning.

Next was crunches, so many that Momo could hear his abs screaming. Then push-ups until his arms and back were ready to move on to the afterlife all on their own.

"Done?" Momo asked, without too much hope.

"Almost," Kaidoh said. Momo wondered what could possibly be left. "Shuttle runs. Three sets of fifty. Between that bench and the bush. Make sure you touch the ground at each end."

Momo groaned. He stood beside the bush. "Ready," he said. Kaidoh clicked his stopwatch and they were off.

Momo thought he was going to die. They were sprinting back and forth, bending down to the ground at either end. He had a stitch in his side, he could hardly get air into his lungs. But he couldn't stop, not in front of Kaidoh.

Kaidoh finished first. He stood and watched Momo do the last few legs, drinking water from a bottle. When Momo was done, he finished up his own water. He needed more, a lot more, but he needed to rest before he went and found some. Kaidoh sat under a tree and Momo flopped down beside him.

"So tired," Momo said. "This is it, right?"

Kaidoh pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Inui-senpai," he said. "It's Kaidoh." Kaidoh started to read a list of times off to Inui.

Jeez, Momo thought. Maybe Inui has to get fed data every few hours or he wastes away to nothing. "Let me talk to him," he said and plucked the phone out of Kaidoh's hand.

"Hey," Kaidoh said, but it was too late.

"Inui-senpai," Momo said. "Your training menu is harsh, so harsh."

"Momoshiro?" Inui said. "What are you doing there?"

"Doubles partners always train together," Momo said. 

There was silence for a moment. "I see," Inui said. "Can I talk to Kaidoh again?"

Momo passed the phone back. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"No, senpai," Kaidoh said. "Only seven kilometers...yes, that's right."

Only seven kilometres? Kaidoh had cut the run short without saying anything? Momo felt -- Momo didn't know how to feel about that. It was odd for Kaidoh to do that, but with all the thirst and hunger and fatigue, it was difficult for Momo to make sense of anything right now.

"Tonight? Probably. I'll call you." Kaidoh put his phone away. 

Momo stood up. "Water," he said.

"There's a fountain over that way." Kaidoh pointed. 

"Come on, then," Momo said. He held his hand out to help Kaidoh up. Kaidoh stared at it. Momo realised what he was doing and pulled it back.

They drank water and filled their bottles and Momo let the water run over his head and neck. His hair was going to look pretty strange, but he'd have to bathe as soon as he got home anyhow.

Kaidoh picked up his bag. "Later," he said.

"Later." Momo watched him walk away. Tomorrow, Momo would run the full ten kilometers. For now, though, he was done.

Then he realised he still had to get home and his bicycle was back at school. At least Kaidoh wasn't there to hear him swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Doubles practice went better over the next few days. Momo still had to think about the formations, but it was starting to make sense to him, at least. And, it seemed, to Kaidoh as well.

They kept playing basketball every day. Momo was learning Kaidoh's moves, making it more and more difficult for Kaidoh to score. But that cut both ways and the games were long and hard, impossible to predict who would win.

By Friday, Momo was up one game. "I'll win tomorrow too," he said. "And then you'll never catch me."

"You'll have to be faster for that to happen." Kaidoh got out his stopwatch. "Ready?"

"Ready," Momo said and they started their run. After that first day, Momo made sure Kaidoh took them on the full ten kilometres. He wasn't going to be coddled by Kaidoh, even though he still felt like he was going to choke and die at the seven kilometre mark.

Keep going, Momo told himself, one foot, one foot, one foot. Did Kaidoh ever feel like that? Or was this all easy for him? But if it were easy, then Kaidoh would be doing twice as much.

Momo had to admit Kaidoh's determination was admirable. If he was suffering, he never let it show on his face, not during the jog, not during the exercises, or the shuttle runs. Momo tried to be just as stoic, but it was hard for him not to just let out what he was feeling.

They finished up the last set of shuttle runs. It was a hot day and Momo felt like a scorched plant, wilting under the summer sun. "The heat makes me so tired," he said. Kaidoh was sitting under their usual tree, drinking water. Momo lay down on the grass and put his head in Kaidoh's lap.

"What are you doing?" Kaidoh said.

"Napping, napping," Momo said. He stared up through the branches of the tree. He was a bit surprised at himself -- he usually avoided being too familiar with Kaidoh.

"Lazy ass," Kaidoh said. Momo thought Kaidoh would jerk his leg away and dump Momo onto the ground, but he didn't. So Momo turned his head so he was looking out into the park, his cheek half on Kaidoh's shorts, half on Kaidoh's bare thigh. He closed his eyes.

Kaidoh's cellphone rang and Momo's head moved a bit as Kaidoh shifted to pull it out of his pocket. "This is Kaidoh...Inui-senpai...sorry, I forgot." He gave Inui the usual boring numbers. Momo yawned. "I'm sorry," Kaidoh said. "I can't. But thank you."

There was quiet for a while. An insect whined near Momo's ear. He felt Kaidoh's fingers touch his temple briefly and then the insect was gone.

"Momoshiro," Kaidoh said. "I have..." He stopped and hissed softly.

"Mmm?" Momo said. He was getting drowsy now. He wondered what Kaidoh could have. A bottle of Inui's horrible juice? A lucky charm? An incurable disease?

"I have some notes on doubles formations. I thought maybe we should go over them."

Momo yawned again. "Okay." He wondered why Kaidoh had taken so long to bring this up. Surely it would have been more helpful to read them before they spent the week practising.

"You could...come over after this."

"Okay," Momo said. "After my nap." He wondered what Kaidoh's house would be like. And how many notes there would be. And why he could see such pretty patterns on the inside of his eyelids...

Momo didn't realise he had fallen asleep until he woke up. He was still lying on the grass, still using Kaidoh's leg as his pillow. Something brushed against the back of his neck, between his collar and his hair. Maybe Kaidoh was chasing away another insect for him. But then Momo felt it again, the tips of Kaidoh's fingers stroking lightly against his skin.

It gave him a strange feeling, like the sunlight was running inside his veins now, heating his body from the inside, like there were a hundred tiny frogs in his stomach, jumping and croaking.

It made Momo want to roll over, roll up, and put his head against Kaidoh's chest and his arms around Kaidoh's waist, to hold on to him until Kaidoh put his arm around Momo's shoulders and his fingers back on Momo's neck.

It scared Momo. But even more frightening was that somehow, now, Momo had wanted to do these things to Kaidoh yesterday. And the day before. And before that. Could remember wanting to, even though he had never thought of such a thing until just now.

Momo waited, his heart thudding in his chest, until he was sure Kaidoh had taken his hand away. Then he yawned loudly and sat up, stretching. "Was I asleep long?"

"We should go," Kaidoh said. He didn't look at Momo, just pushed his things into his bag. 

It wasn't far to Kaidoh's house. They didn't speak as they walked, they didn't look at each other. Except for when Momo looked at Kaidoh and Kaidoh looked away so quickly that the frogs in Momo's stomach leapt twice as high.

Kaidoh's mother told Momo he was a nice boy and asked him to stay for supper. "You and Kaoru have been working so hard," she said and smiled at him.

"Thank you," Momo said and smiled back. "I'm sorry to impose on you."

"Come on," Kaidoh said to Momo and started upstairs. "You can bathe in here. My room is over here when you're done." Kaidoh still wasn't really looking at Momo. Momo still wasn't really looking back.

When he was clean and dressed in his school uniform, Momo found his way to Kaidoh's room. "Here," Kaidoh said and handed him a glass of juice. "The notes are there." He pointed to a stack of paper on the desk, then left the room.

Momo stood in front of the mirror and messed with his hair. He kept a jar of gel in his bag, but his hair was still too wet to stand up like it was supposed to and he couldn't see anything like a hair dryer around. He combed it up with his fingers and added more gel. Not great, but it would have to do.

He picked up the notes. There were about ten pages, printed, with annotations in pen along the sides. Momo stared at the first page, but he couldn't really concentrate. Not when he was standing in Kaidoh's bedroom with frogs jumping in his stomach.

What was he going to do? Maybe he had sunstroke or something, some temporary delusion. Maybe tomorrow morning he would wake up and things would be completely back to normal. Momo took a deep breath. He just had to get through the evening looking like everything was the same as always. Just act natural, that was all.

Kaidoh came back in. He was dressed in jeans now and a green sleeveless shirt. There was a towel around his neck. He pulled it off and draped it over a chair back.

"Did you have a look?" Kaidoh said.

Momo looked at Kaidoh, at the chain around his throat, at the damp hair curling over his forehead and around his ears. Then he took two steps, wound his arm around Kaidoh's neck, and kissed him.

Kaidoh's mouth was warm, softer than Momo would have expected. His shoulders were rigid under Momo's arm. Kaidoh's lips parted slightly and now there was a cold taste of toothpaste. Momo's heart was throbbing, pumping the sunlight all through his body, down to his fingertips, down to his toes.

Then Kaidoh pushed him away. There was a smack and Momo's face was stinging.

"What are you doing?" Kaidoh said.

"Can't you tell?" Momo said. He looked in the mirror. There was a red mark on his cheek.

"How could you do that?" Kaidoh's hands were balled into fists. If they had been anywhere else, Momo knew they would have been fighting by now.

"You wanted me to do it," Momo said. Stupid jerk Kaidoh, making Momo feel this way and then pushing him away.

Kaidoh hissed at Momo. "You're sick."

"So are you."

They stared at each other and Momo didn't know if he wanted to kiss Kaidoh again or smash his face in. Neither was really an option. He picked up his bag and headed downstairs. He apologized to Kaidoh's mother and told her that his uncle and aunt had shown up unexpectedly and so his mother had called him to come home.

He wondered if she would ask Kaidoh about the mark on Momo's face after he left.

When Momo stopped to put his shoes on, he realised he still had the notes clutched in his hand. He shoved them in his bag and went home.

After supper, he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had a poster of an idol group above his bed and one corner was starting to come away. His stomach hurt now and he was madder at Kaidoh than ever. This was all his fault. Kaidoh was the one who was mauling Momo in the park.

Momo could still feel Kaidoh's fingers on the back of his neck and it made him feel funny all over again. Momo didn't think now that this was all going to be normal in the morning. Not after that kiss.

He put his arm over his eyes. Why had he done that? He hadn't meant to, his body had just moved on its own. Not that he didn't like it while he was doing it. But still. And his first kiss, too, thrown away on that damn snake.

And they still had to play doubles together. There was really no way out of that, not if Tezuka wanted them to be paired. No way short of quitting the club and Momo couldn't let Kaidoh drive him away. There was no way Momo wasn't playing tennis.

Momo took the notes out of his bag and flipped through them. The pages were dogeared and there were annotations from more than one person. Maybe these were from when Kaidoh was playing doubles with Inui.

The notes covered the basic doubles formations and some variations. Momo started reading more closely. It helped a lot to see everything laid out like this; he started to understand some things Oishi had been trying to teach them all week.

Then he came to a note in the margin that said, "Read this, Momoshiro". Beside it, the name of a variation was circled in red. Momo read it. And he started to think. This move could really work for them. Maybe they could try it tomorrow.

If Kaidoh would even talk to him. Momo turned off the lights and lay in the dark, confused and angry, until he dropped off and dreamed about frogs and walruses and a hamburger he could never quite get a bite of.


	4. Chapter 4

When Momo woke up, there was a moment when he could smell breakfast cooking and it was a new day and he couldn't wait to face it. Then there was a moment when his stomach hurt and he knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what it was.

And then there was the moment when he remembered. That moment lasted all day. 

The closer it got to afternoon practice, the worse Momo felt. It was like a big scoop of anger and a bowlful of frustration and a bunch of _that_ feeling all mashed together in Inui's blender. Momo thought he'd rather drink the juice. The only thing that kept him going was hoping that Kaidoh felt even worse.

Momo thought about just saying he was sick and going home, but that would be running away. And no matter what, there was no way he was running away from Kaidoh. He'd chew his own arm off first. The left one, so he could still play tennis.

So, he went to club. He ran his laps, he warmed up with Echizen. And then he practised with Kaidoh.

Their doubles game completely fell apart. They had never been this bad, not even the first time they had been paired. Momo kept turning to glare at Kaidoh and then he'd miss the ball or move the wrong way or not move at all. Kaidoh hadn't stopped scowling since the moment he'd arrived. He hissed after every missed shot and the first time he served, he double-faulted.

They didn't yell at each other. Momo wasn't sure what he would say if he opened his mouth. The just circled around the court, keeping each other at a distance.

"Momo, Kaidoh!" Oishi's voice was so sharp, it jerked Momo's eyes away from Kaidoh. "You have to shape up. If you're trying to get out of this by playing badly..."

"No," Momo said. "It's not on purpose."

Eiji laughed. "You mean you suck that bad for real?"

Kaidoh hissed but didn't speak. Momo didn't really have anything to say either.

Oishi sighed. "Please be serious on Monday, all right? There's not much time to get you ready." He and Eiji left the court. Practice was winding up, people were trickling back to the clubhouse.

Momo picked up a ball and tossed it into the air. He slammed it with his racquet so hard the ball wedged itself into the fence. It didn't help. There was only one thing that was going to make Momo feel better right now.

He turned to Kaidoh. "Come on," he said. "Let's go play."

Kaidoh just stared at Momo.

"What?" Momo said. "Are you scared of me now?"

"Of course not." Kaidoh was gripping his racquet tightly in both hands. "I suppose if you win, you're going to want to do _that_ again."

Momo didn't really think he did, but he didn't care if Kaidoh thought so. "If you win, you can hit me again."

"I'll win."

"You'll have to break my legs first." Momo looked at Kaidoh's racquet and thought maybe he shouldn't give Kaidoh ideas. "Let's go."

They changed and headed out to the basketball courts. They walked apart from each other, like there was some invisible field pushing them away. 

They had to chase a bunch of first-years off a court so they could play. Ordinarily, Momo would have felt badly about that, but not today. Today, everybody ought to keep out of his way. Kaidoh took the ball and they stared at each other for a long moment. "Play," Kaidoh said, and charged.

Kaidoh bumped Momo's shoulder and spun him around. Momo dove for Kaidoh and grabbed his elbow just as Kaidoh was taking a shot. Kaidoh swore and scrambled for the ball. Momo slapped it away and jumped up for a slam dunk. Kaidoh hit him in mid-air, but the ball was already in.

"You'll have to do better than that, Mamushi," Momo said and threw the ball at Kaidoh.

"You and your stupid dunks," Kaidoh said. "I'll smash you."

Kaidoh tried to dodge around Momo. Momo threw his arm out and hit Kaidoh across the chest but Kaidoh just ploughed through and made a lay-up.

People were starting to stare. And talk. "Hey, that's a foul," someone said.

"But they're both playing like that."

Momo didn't care what people said. All he cared about was pushing Kaidoh out of the way and getting the ball. About scoring, winning, showing stupid idiot snake Kaidoh just what kind of man Momoshiro Takeshi really was. 

He shoved Kaidoh and made a basket. He took an arm in the gut and Kaidoh scored. They scraped their knees, banged their elbows, hit each other wherever they could reach, and the score climbed higher and higher, past twenty, past twenty-five, past thirty.

There was a rushing sound in Momo's ears. Kaidoh had the ball. Kaidoh was ahead by one. Momo ran at Kaidoh, he had to stop him, to take the ball. Kaidoh's knees were bending, he taking the shot. Momo grabbed Kaidoh around the waist and they both fell onto the concrete.

The crowd cheered. Momo didn't have to look. He knew he'd lost. "Dammit!" he yelled. "Damn you, Kaidoh." There was a scrape all down Kaidoh's thigh. The palms of Momo's hands stung.

Momo stood. He grabbed Kaidoh's arm and yanked him to his feet. "I guess you can hit me now," he said and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

There was dirt on Kaidoh's face. "Not here," he said. "We'll get in trouble."

Momo picked up the ball. "Let's put this away." They went into the equipment room and Momo dropped the basketball into a bin. Then he closed the door and stood in front of it. "Okay," he said. "Take your best shot."

It wasn't very pleasant, waiting to get punched in the face. Or maybe in the stomach. But after losing the game, Momo thought that maybe he deserved it. It would help him not to lose next time. He just hoped that Kaidoh wouldn't give him a black eye. That would be really hard to explain.

Kaidoh stood in front of Momo and looked at him. "Loser."

"Would you hurry up?" Momo said. But Kaidoh just stared, eyes nearly closed. The smudge on his cheek was tracked with sweat. "Get it over with," Momo said.

Kaidoh took a step forward and Momo braced himself for the pain. Then Kaidoh pushed Momo against the door and kissed him.

It was completely different from the night before. Kaidoh's mouth was hard, his hands on Momo's shoulders were painful, he smelled like sweat. Momo got his hands onto Kaidoh's chest and shoved him away.

"What are you doing?" Momo wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Would you rather get hit in the face?" Kaidoh said.

"No."

"All right, then." And Kaidoh kissed him again.

This time Momo didn't push Kaidoh away. Kaidoh's mouth was moving against Momo's, his fingers were curled around Momo's arms. The frogs were back in Momo's stomach now, jumping every which way. Momo put his hand on Kaidoh's waist, he put his other arm around Kaidoh's neck. He opened his mouth.

Kaidoh turned his head and opened wider. They sucked at each other. Kaidoh's mouth was hot, his skin was damp. Momo pushed his tongue out a little and brushed it against Kaidoh's lip. Kaidoh slid his tongue against Momo's and Momo jumped like someone had stuck him with a pin. But in a good way.

They shifted and pressed closer, chest to chest. Momo's heart was beating faster now, like they were still out on the court, running, shooting. He pushed his tongue further, along the corner of Kaidoh's mouth.

The door opened and hit Momo in the back. They sprang apart. Momo hoped he didn't look as flushed and embarrassed as Kaidoh did. Momo moved and the door opened all the way.

"Hey," a boy said. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Fighting," Momo said, as they left.

They went running. Momo tried to figure out just what was going on. Clearly he had been right about stupid Kaidoh wanting to kiss him too. Why he had to be such a jerk about it though, Momo didn't know.

In the park, things felt weird. They did their workout, as usual. Kaidoh wouldn't look at Momo, though, not even when Momo talked to him. Damn, he was difficult. Momo wondered what Kaidoh would do if he brought up the kissing. Run away? Pick a fight? Kiss Momo?

Probably not kiss him out here in the open. More kissing would be good, though, now that they had established that they both enjoyed it. Momo didn't really think today was a good day to broach the subject. Maybe in a few days, Kaidoh would loosen up.

In the meantime, they still had to work out the whole doubles thing. Momo thought he had an idea about that.

They sat down under the tree. Momo leaned in so their shoulders brushed together. Kaidoh didn't freak out so Momo sat closer to him. They drank their water.

"Hey, Mamushi," Momo said. "Do we train on Sundays?"

"Of course."

"Where? When?"

Kaidoh drew his knees up and rested his chin on them. "Here, 1 PM. Okay?"

"Sure," Momo said. "Are you free afterward?"

Momo could feel Kaidoh's muscles tighten at that. "Why?" Kaidoh said. Momo grinned. Did Kaidoh think Momo was going to ask him out on some sort of date?

"Bring your racquet."

Kaidoh relaxed. "We still can't play."

"Not a match," Momo said. "Practice, practice."

There was silence for a while. "I have to go," Kaidoh said. He stood up. Then he held out his hand to Momo. Momo took it and let Kaidoh help him up.

He held on to Kaidoh's hand longer than was strictly necessary.

"Dumbass," Kaidoh said, and pulled away.

"Snake," Momo said and waved to Kaidoh as he left the park.


	5. Chapter 5

Momo spent Sunday morning reading over the formation notes again. He really had been doing things wrong, especially with some of the switching. Well, no more. He was going to master this and so was Kaidoh.

He looked at the circled variation one more time. It was just perfect for them. After lunch, he threw the notes in his bag along with his racquet and went out to meet Kaidoh.

Momo was early and he sat in the grass, waiting. It was a sunny day and after a few minutes, he lay on his back and closed his eyes.

A foot in the ribs made him open them again. Kaidoh was standing over him. "You're lazy, Momoshiro."

"It's important to relax." Momo jumped to his feet. "Anyhow, you're late."

"I am not," Kaidoh said.

Momo checked his watch. "Thirty seconds late."

"Save your breath for running," Kaidoh said and started to warm up.

"I have lots of breath," Momo said. He stretched too and then they took off.

They paced each other well, running side by side. The run was getting easier for Momo. He figured it was about the eight kilometre mark now where he wished for death, instead of the seventh.

Back in the park, they started on their racquet swings. Momo stood a little behind Kaidoh and watched him. Sweat beaded on the back of Kaidoh's neck. The muscles in his arms moved smoothly with each swing.

Momo wondered why Kaidoh always wore sleeveless shirts. Did he want to show off his arms? Momo wouldn't have thought Kaidoh to be vain about his appearance like that, but then he wouldn't have thought a lot of things about Kaidoh that had turned out to be true.

Kaidoh was a lot more relaxed today, so far as Momo could tell. Momo, on the other hand, was feeling a little jumpy. Somehow, watching Kaidoh like that was giving Momo those feelings again and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

They moved on to calisthenics and Momo didn't have as much chance to stare. Also, it was hard to think about kissing when his body felt so miserable.

When the shuttle runs were done, they sprawled on the grass. "I can't breathe," Momo said. "Can't breathe."

"Then shut up," Kaidoh said.

"I can't do that either," Momo said.

Kaidoh laughed at that. Momo sat up straight. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Kaidoh laugh. Kaidoh really was in a good mood.

There wasn't anybody around, not right now. Maybe Momo could just lean in and kiss Kaidoh on the cheek and then Kaidoh would turn his head and kiss Momo and they'd both be happy.

It was risky, though. Someone might come by. Or Kaidoh might get mad. But he might not. Momo thought for a minute and decided he would chance it.

He turned his head and looked at Kaidoh's face. Okay, he would aim for the spot just below Kaidoh's cheekbone. On the count of five. Five... four... three...

"Where are we going to practice?" Kaidoh said.

Momo jerked back. Damn. And practice. He checked the time. Double damn. "We're late," he said. "Let's go."

They picked up their things and started walking. "You didn't answer my question," Kaidoh said.

"Oh, street tennis," Momo said.

"How is playing street tennis going to help us?"

"Don't worry," Momo said. "I arranged everything."

The courts weren't busy when they arrived. There were a couple of boys rallying. "Gyokurin!" Momo called to them.

"Momoshiro," one yelled back. They stopped playing and came over to Momo and Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh, you remember Izumi and Fukawa from Gyokurin, right?"

"The ones who lost to you and Echizen when you didn't even know how to play doubles?"

"Hey, hey," Izumi said. "You don't need to bring that up."

"I had to get someone to play with us, Mamushi," Momo said. "Don't be difficult."

"You're the difficult one," Kaidoh said.

Fukawa laughed. "Do you fight with all your partners, Momoshiro?"

"Just the annoying ones," Momo said.

"Who's annoying?" Kaidoh said and narrowed his eyes.

Oh, damn. Momo wanted to smack himself. "Can we just play without fighting? If we don't get this and soon, Tezuka-buchou is going to get mad at us and he's more scary than you are."

Kaidoh glared at Momo. Then he passed his hand over his forehead. "All right," he said. "Let's do it."

"Ready?" Fukawa said. He and Izumi moved into position.

"Just concentrate on the formations for now," Momo said to Kaidoh. "We can beat them later."

Kaidoh nodded and they started the game.

Momo thought about the notes and diagrams he'd looked at earlier. He tried to keep the major points in his head as he moved around the court. He could do this. They could do this.

It didn't go too well at first. They left holes and Gyokurin took easy points from them. It made Momo crazy. It was making Kaidoh crazy too. Momo could hear him hiss and swear, could see him grimace and clutch his racquet tighter.

They lost the first set 6-1. Halfway through the second set, Momo ran the wrong way and bumped into Kaidoh. "Idiot," Kaidoh said and glared at Momo.

Momo opened his mouth to snap back. Then he closed it and took a deep breath. "Sorry," he said. "I went the wrong way."

Kaidoh stared. "It's okay," he muttered.

"We can do this," Momo said. He held out his hand. After a few seconds, Kaidoh gripped it.

"All right," Kaidoh said.

They got back in position. Your opponents, Momo thought, watch your opponents. Think about where they are, not where Kaidoh is.

They lost that game. But during the next one, something seemed to click. Momo's feet were moving to where they were supposed to be before he told them to. He could tell where Kaidoh was without looking at him. And they started to put the points away.

"Good job," Momo said, as they changed up before the next serve. He lifted his hand and Kaidoh slapped it. They took the final point and changed courts.

Oishi was right, Momo thought as they walked. Their combination was stronger now, with more than just determination holding it together. He just hoped there wasn't some mysterious third level of doubles that they could only reach through fire-walking and ritual fasting or something.

"Hey, Kaidoh," Momo said. "We need to shake these guys up a little. Let's try that formation, the one you circled."

Kaidoh nodded and Momo got ready to serve. "Now!"

They destroyed Gyokurin. Momo and Kaidoh won the second set and the third as well. Momo felt like he was flying, like he had won a lottery, like he was putting on his Regulars jacket for the first time. He grabbed Kaidoh by the shoulders. "We did it! We did it!"

"You're too noisy," Kaidoh said, but he put his hand on Momo's arm.

"It's kind of like dancing, don't you think?" Momo said.

"Don't be stupid."

Momo laughed.

"What happened?" Izumi called across the net. "Your game just changed in the middle."

"Fire-walking," Momo said.

"We're better than you," Kaidoh said.

"Jeez," Fukawa said. "Is it polite to say it like that?"

"Come on, Momoshiro," Izumi said. "Don't forget your promise."

"Oh, right," Momo said. He turned to Kaidoh. "I had to promise these guys ramen before they would agree to be slaughtered by us. Let's go eat."

Kaidoh put his racquet in his bag. "I should go home."

"It's Momoshiro's treat," Izumi said.

"It's our victory celebration," Momo said. "Don't make me face these two alone." He smiled at Kaidoh.

"All right," Kaidoh said at last.

"Excellent," Momo said. "Doubles partners always eat ramen together."

They walked to the restaurant and sat at the counter and Momo watched all his spare cash disappear as Gyokurin demanded seconds. 

It was fun. Izumi and Fukawa were good guys to hang out with. Kaidoh didn't really join in the conversation, except when someone asked him a direct question, but Momo thought he was enjoying himself. He certainly ate enough.

"How about thirds?" Fukawa asked.

"I'm out of money," Momo said. "But if you want to buy this round..."

"Maybe next time." Fukawa grinned. He pulled Izumi off the stool. "Thanks for the food, Momoshiro. See you guys later."

"They sure ate a lot," Momo said when they had gone.

"Like you didn't?" Kaidoh said. "You can eat more than anyone."

"It's a gift," Momo said and picked up his bag. They walked out and down the street. When they came to the place where Kaidoh turned off, they stopped and stood on the sidewalk.

Momo found that he didn't really want the afternoon to end. "Do you ... want some ice cream?"

"It's too sweet," Kaidoh said. He was looking away from Momo, out into the road.

"Oh, okay. I still have those notes you gave me."

"Keep them for now," Kaidoh said.

"Okay then," Momo said. "Good work today."

"You too." And Kaidoh did look at Momo.

"Oishi-senpai will be surprised tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Well, okay, see you." Momo wasn't sure just what to do so he socked Kaidoh's arm in a manly fashion and waved.

"See you," Kaidoh said and socked Momo back.

Maybe this thing with Kaidoh was like the doubles, Momo thought as he walked home. It would just take some time to start working.

+

On Monday, Momo could hardly wait until afternoon practice. When they got out on the court, Oishi looked concerned. "I hope you're ready to concentrate," he said.

"Of course," Kaidoh said. Momo just grinned.

"Ready for the walrus show!" Eiji called out.

"Eiji," Oishi said. He frowned. Then he served.

Momo and Kaidoh lost the first game. But they put up a good fight. Momo had that same feeling as Sunday, that "working well together" feeling. From the look on Kaidoh's face, he thought Kaidoh had it as well. Together, they could do it.

It was Kaidoh's serve and they took the first point. "Oh ho," Eiji laughed. "I'm getting worried."

"Momoshiro," Kaidoh said. Momo went over to him. "We should make them play seriously."

"Time for _that_?"

Kaidoh nodded.

"All right!" They pressed their fists together. Kaidoh moved back to serve and Momo stood on the other side of the court, right at the baseline.

Oishi looked puzzled. He opened his mouth, like he was about to say something, and then closed it again.

"Ready?" Kaidoh asked.

"Ready," Momo said.

Kaidoh served. Then they both yelled and rushed the net.

Eiji's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Oishi returned the serve, but weakly, and Momo easily picked it up and put it past Eiji. Eiji didn't even try to hit it.

"Yes!" Momo said. He and Kaidoh slapped hands. "Worked like a charm."

"Oh, you scared me," Eiji said. "I thought you were going to come right through and trample me."

"What was that?" Oishi asked.

"Two Back Rushing Formation," Momo said.

"More like the Walrus Rush," Eiji said.

"That's a stupid name," Kaidoh said. But Momo could hear voices at the sidelines pick it up and repeat it and he figured they were stuck with it now.

"Come on," Momo said, "let's play."

They took three games before the set was over.

Oishi jumped over the net to clap them both on the back. Eiji hugged Kaidoh and made him grimace. "You guys are so much better," Oishi said. "Good work. I think you've got it now."

"Of course we do," Momo said. "It's us."

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh." Tezuka walked onto the court.

"Buchou," they said. Even though they had done so well, Momo was a bit worried. He never knew what Tezuka was going to say.

"You've improved a lot," Tezuka said. "Don't get sloppy now."

"Yes, buchou." That wasn't too bad. Momo relaxed.

"You've been playing basketball."

Momo un-relaxed. They were going to get it now. Two hundred laps, maybe, and a look of death. Kaidoh was going to blame it all on Momo and they would fight some more. And they wouldn't even be able to play to blow off steam.

"Don't get injured," Tezuka said. And he walked away.

"That was close," Momo said to Kaidoh. "I thought for sure we were in trouble."

"But we're not. You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough."

"If you would just concentrate more, you wouldn't have to worry."

"You had better start to worry. I'm going to crush you today."

Kaidoh shrugged. "Unlikely." They started off to the clubhouse to change.

"I'll make you cry," Momo said.

"You'll be the one crying."

Kaidoh won the basketball game, which put him one up. Tomorrow, for sure, Momo would even the score.

Then they did their training. As they were resting in the park afterwards, Momo turned to Kaidoh. "Hey, Mamushi," he said.

Kaidoh looked at Momo. "What?"

"That was fun today."

"Losing at basketball?"

Momo punched Kaidoh's shoulder. "Dumbass. The doubles. It's fun."

"Mmm," Kaidoh said and drank his water.

Momo supposed that was the closest to agreement he was going to get from Kaidoh. He grinned. He leaned back against the tree. "Do you want to come over now?"

"What?"

"I just got Backstreet Racer," Momo said. "It's more fun to play against somebody."

Kaidoh looked out into the park. "I guess I have time."

More enthusiasm would be nice, but this was Kaidoh. Momo figured this was good enough for now. "Let's go, then." He jumped up, then gave his hand to Kaidoh to help him up. When their fingers touched, Momo got that jumpy frog feeling.

They walked to Momo's house. Momo wanted to put his hand on Kaidoh's shoulder while they walked, but he didn't quite dare. When they got there, Momo talked his mother into making them snacks while they cleaned up.

In Momo's room, they sat on cushions in front of the TV. Momo put in the game. "I'm the blue car," he said.

"Why should you get to pick?" Kaidoh said.

"I'm used to the blue car." Momo turned his head and looked at Kaidoh. Kaidoh looked at Momo.

The both moved at the same time and their teeth cracked together. Momo thought about the walruses bashing their tusks and laughed out loud.

"It's not funny," Kaidoh muttered. He reached out and took Momo's chin in his hand. Momo let Kaidoh tilt his head and they leaned in.

The kiss was slower than last time. They moved their mouths together almost lazily, pulling apart for a moment, coming back together. Momo felt so in sync with Kaidoh, like they were still on the court, bodies moving before their brains could think.

Kaidoh moved his hand back along Momo's jaw, behind his head. He brushed Momo's neck, just like that first day in the park, and it made Momo shiver, half from the touch, half from the memory. He slid his arm behind Kaidoh's back. He kissed the corner of Kaidoh's mouth, then the spot on his cheek Momo had aimed at the other day. Kaidoh stroked Momo's neck one more time, then they pulled apart. 

Momo sat for a moment with his eyes closed, breathing deeply. When he looked up, Kaidoh had taken the blue car. "Jerk!" Momo said. "I already called it."

"Baby," Kaidoh said. "You need your special car to win?"

"Not against you," Momo said. And he took the orange car and won.

"Next time," Kaidoh said, "I'll beat you."

"I'd like to see you try," Momo said and started the game again.


End file.
